Loki and his Midgardian
by MidgardianFangirl
Summary: Now that Thor and Loki are civil, even friends Loki often follows Thor to Midgard despite his confusion as to why he chose Jane when he could have anyone on Asgard but when Loki meets Samantha at a bar he is about to begin to understand that you don't choose love and no matter how hard you try to deny it, the feelings don't go away very easily. (Woah that was terrible)(M for later)
1. Chapter 1

Samantha sighed sitting down at the bar knowing that her best friend and the bartender on shift tonight would soon rush to her aid.

"So how was it Sam?" a voice said and she looked up to see her blonde haired best friend looking at her curiously.

"Who invites their girlfriend out to a fancy dinner just to tell them that he's been cheating on her? What is actually wrong with men these days?" Sam said incredulously.

"Wow, I mean I knew he was a douche but seriously." Lleyton shook his head, "I'm sorry Sweetie." He gave her a hug over the counter, "Did he at least pay?"

"I walked out on him so I sure as hell hope so." She smiled as Lleyton laughed, "Just after everything that has been going on lately this is the opposite of what I need." Just two weeks ago Samantha had been packing up the final boxes of her stuff from her old apartment when the building next door had an explosion, she hadn't been too seriously injured thankfully because she was rescued but now there was what seemed like a government cover up happening, she didn't know what caused the explosion, how it was being resolved or who rescued her, all she knew was she had a healthy amount of money deposited into her bank account and a new apartment organized for her. She also had the government agency chasing her for information that she didn't have.

"How do you feel anyway?" Lleyton asked producing her with a mint cocktail.

"I'm doing alright just a bit iffy about these people, if they could give me a proper answer over the phone it would be alright but no one will!" she groaned taking a sip of her drink and sighing in content thanking him, it was then when she noticed a pair of eyes on her, she turned to the man, "Yes?" she said a little rudely, and he shook his head still staring at her intently, she looked at him some more, he was wearing a plain black button up shirt and black jeans but he still managed to make them look incredible, his hair was jet black and to his shoulders and his face was handsome but then there was his eyes, they were piercing. Finally he pulled his eyes from her and looked back at the bar to his drink and Sam gave in.

"But still back too Cruz, why does he have to be such an ass? Why couldn't he just be a man and dump me when he wanted to and not cheat on me?"

"I don't think that's how his mind works Sami, he got tempted so he turned into a lying asshole, excuse me sweetie, customers." He said leaving her alone to her thoughts, the guy was still sitting there silently and something about him really caught her eye.

"Well anyway Sami that's a shame although I know you can do better." Lleyton said with a smile, nudging his head in the man's direction with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him, if Lleyton had his way he would set her up with a new guy every week, "I'm over the idea of looking for true love, maybe I should do what you did and wait for it too come to me?"

"Ooh yes, that could be an idea" he agreed, "Another?" he said to her noticing her empty cup, and he knew how to make a killer mint cocktail. She shook her head, "I've got an early morning, got to move more of my stuff to my new place and I need to finish packing the rest of what was recovered.

"What about you mate?" Lleyton asked turning to the mystery man.

"No, thank you, I should leave now." He said his voice was deep and had a slight accent to it, but like the rest of him it was sexy. He got up and placed a bill on the bar for Lleyton thanking him once more and with a final glace at Sam he turned and left the club. Both Lleyton and Samantha's glace followed his figure.

"Who is he?" She said instantly turning back to her friend.

"_God_, I know!" He agrees with a sly smile, "He comes in now and then, doesn't say much, but basically he travels a lot, I think he's from out of town, he works with his brother, and when he is here his brother is spending time with his girlfriend. I think his name is Tom."

She nodded, "He's got the dark and mysterious thing down-pat."

Lleyton laughed, "He's completely your type, dark, brooding, yet sexy as hell and probably bad news."

She wanted to defend herself but he was right, she had a thing for bad boys.

"You want me to call you if he comes by again?"

"No" she decided, "I have too much going on, I don't need distractions."

"Are you sure? Maybe you just need a fling? I'm sure he'd be amazing in the sack. He normally leaves and comes back like 10 minutes later, I think he's waiting for his brother to finish with his girlfriend so they can leave I don't know, so you could wait, he's also got a bit of a British accent going on, that's even better for you."

"Okay Lleyt, you have fun, I'm going home." She laughed blushing slightly, not that she was embarrassed by sex but he was so intoxicating that she was a little worried that she would change her mind and start hanging out here way too much waiting for him to reappear. Lleyton just smirked as she bid him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

_Tom huh? She didn't know what to make of him, the look he had given her, and it was a mixture of intrigue, curiosity and something else she couldn't quite place, and his eyes, wow. _She sighed walking down the passage to her apartment, but even as she cleaned her face, showered and dressed in her night wear he filled her mind and all she could think as she laid down to sleep was that Lleyton was right, he was her type.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since that night at the bar, and she still had barely managed to get him out of her mind. She felt so _stupid_, she said one word to him, quite rudely, and now she was thinking about him endlessly, but tonight was going to change that, she was going out with some friends and it was going to get him and Cruz who still plagued her thoughts when she lay awake alone in bed, out of her head. Her friends were all either attached, like Lleyton and Chris or like her and just over the idea of love. So when she left her apartment block the last person she was expecting to stop her with a comment was the same dark haired mystery man that was plaguing her mind.

"Another date Miss Judd?" the voice rang out and she looked up in shock seeing the man sitting on the staircase of the building opposite hers.

"Um" she was in shock, "No, it's not a date." Was all she could say, "Just out with some friends."

He laughed, "I was only joking." His laugh was deep and contagious, but then something occurred to her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

He smirked once more before standing up, he was taller than her but standing up it was easier to see that he wasn't lanky per say he was quite built, just in the way that his body would be deliciously defined and nope stop it Sam! She pulled her eyes back to his face and his smirk was wider obviously seeing her looking.

"Your friend Lleyton gave me this" he held up a napkin he retrieved from his jacket pocket with her name and phone number written on it. "After you left we had a rather one sided conversation, he led, about how kind and smart you are and how I should call you, although I shouldn't tell you that he said this because you would kill him." He said, before continuing, "Although I don't think you should kill him, he cares for you very much."

"Nope, I'm definitely going to kill him." She said a blush creeping up her neck, "Well I really should go." She said, trying not to show her slight disappointment in her voice, "They'll be waiting for me soon."

"Enjoy yourself." He bowed slightly before taking his seat on the steps once again.

"Miss Judd" he calls out to her after she bid him goodbye and set off down the road, she spun around to him just as she was about to plug her earphones back in, "Please don't think that I didn't call you because I didn't want to call you, I often don't know whether I will be in town, my brother and I both travel from our home to here for… both work and for my brothers pleasure so our schedules can be quite unpredictable. So please don't be offended, I was raised to be a gentleman and to set a date that I may not be able to keep wouldn't be fair on you."

She nods slowly, "That's okay, I'm halfway though moving anyway and a new man isn't what I really need now anyway" she smiled sincerely, a little bit flattered by the simple gesture of his words, that really shows how crappy her past boyfriends were doesn't it?

"Have a nice evening Miss Judd." He smiled lightly his head dipping into a bow once more before adding with a wink, "Please don't commit any murders on my account."

She laughed and waved goodbye to him, and as she walked away from him she realized that it was probably a good thing he didn't call her, she can barely hold a conversation with him without ogling at him or losing herself at the slight British tang of his accent, so she could only imagine how awkward the date conversation would be. She laughed to herself, he seemed like a sweet guy though, but she was still going to kill Lleyton Williams.

_"You gave him my phone number Lleyton what the hell?" _Sam cried as she saw her blonde best friend standing outside a restaurant with his boyfriend Chris and some of their friends.

"You mean that Tom guy? I'm sorry Sam, but you're welcome!" Lleyton winked with a smile trying to embrace her in a hug.

"No! I'm not thanking you! I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen him if I hadn't seen him sitting on the stairs of the apartment building opposite mine, he told me you gave him my number."

"Oh" Lleyton said with a slight gasp, "Sam I'm sorry."

"Can we just forget about him please? I've been trying to forget men in general all week and seeing him again hasn't helped." She said pulling him in for a hug anyway.

"Yeah Sam of course we can Sweetie, let's go get some drinks" Chris said this time leading the group into the bar, "He's only trying to help Sami; he wants someone we can double date with."

"I know that Chris, let's just forget it for tonight hey?" she says wrapping an arm over his shoulders hugging him to her.

So that's what they did, and when Sam got back to her apartment despite her efforts to forget about him she still ventured a look over to the stairs where he had been sitting earlier but he wasn't there anymore.

What was it about him that she couldn't get out her mind? He was gorgeous obviously and British, even better but why did it feel like he was so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3 with Authors Note

The one day that she doesn't bother taking an umbrella with her is the day that the rare but beautiful sunshine in London decides to disappear as the sun is setting and turn to a full out thunder storm in a matter of minutes. Samantha had lingered at the shopping centre as long as she could be bothered, the more she bought the more she had to carry up to her apartment, and if the rain continued like this, the wetter she would be, so she gave in and called a cab.

The night-time taxi drivers in London weren't known particularly well for their chivalry so she wasn't surprised when her driver made no effort to offer to assist her unloading her bags from the car boot to the floor of her apartment building lobby but she was surprised when a dark figure made his way over though the pouring rain and offered to help. The face that greeted her though the darkness and held his umbrella above the two of them was one that she still struggled to get out of her head although if she admitted it, she wasn't trying all that hard she was too curious about him.

"Good evening Samantha." He said, a light smile playing on his lips, "Allow me." He passed her his umbrella and took the bags from her hands and took them inside where the rest of her bags were sitting on the ground outside the elevator.

Samantha stared after him in surprise before grabbing another bag and following him. "It's okay really, I've only got a few left, there's no point both of us getting wet."

"I insist." He shook his head taking the bags from her hands and placing them on the ground, he was wearing much the same as he had the other nights they had met except tonight his shirt was a deep shade of emerald green and he had a thick jacket over it with a green and gold pattern woolen scarf. "You are already very wet, I'll get the rest and you stay here."

She followed him outside and stood at the door holding his umbrella as he loaded his arms up with the three remaining bags and close the car boot and returned to her side.

"I said stay inside Samantha, you will get ill."

"But now your even wetter because of me and now you'll probably catch a cold."

"I doubt it." He said running a hand though his wet hair that was sticking to his face, "You however likely will if you keep milling around here."

"Why do you sit on the steps outside the building?"

"My brother and his lover are busy and they are engaged in an act that I don't enjoy overhearing."

She laughed, "So you just sit on the stairs whenever they're doing it? Don't you get bored?"

"No, sometimes a beautiful lady walks past me and I get to talk to her or offer a gesture of courtesy that seems to be lost on men nowadays."

"Wow, your mum did a great job raising you, you've got a full out gentleman thing going on, it suits you." And she was swooning for him even more, damn it.

A smile was tugging slightly at his lips, but he didn't reply, so she continued herself.

"If you like you can come up and get a towel, and dry yourself a bit, or I can bring you down one. I really don't want you getting ill either." She didn't really think that offer though; her mind was busy trying to control her eyes from wandering downwards to where his shirt was sticking to his chest from the rain. "Or I'll bring one over too you and just get myself more wet, the choice is yours."

He smiled, it was a very cheeky smile, and it dawned on her how that offer may have come across.

"Oh god, I really didn't mean it like that, it was a purely innocent offer I promise." She laughed,

He smiled wider and chuckled, "It is fine, and I'll come up and help you with your bags, that way I can make sure you're warmed up properly."

"Okay" she nodded, sure she didn't really know about him but she could punch pretty damn hard, she knew basic self defense from the class she and Lleyton had taken together, plus she had deodorant in her bag which some say works better that pepper spray and if a situation arises which that would be required she won't mind causing damage to him. Also there was the replica Sword of Gryffindor in her apartment which might not be sharp but it was pretty weighty and she was sure it would hit hard. "Come on then."'

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can and sorry that this was so bleh, maybe this is just my own self doubt coming though, but either way I hope it's alright.

There will probably be smut soon… thoughts?


End file.
